Estúpido Enamorado
by YunaNeko13
Summary: … me siento como un estúpido , como una adolescente enamorada… y tal vez sea un estúpido enamorado..


Estúpido Enamorado  
Técnicamente es mi tercer fic… pero el otro lo subí en otra cuenta (Si les interesa (que lo dudo) se llama "Te Soñé" y es más un song-fic

Desperté, sintiéndome un poco molesto que otros días… ¿y por qué?, ni yo lo sé.  
Solo sé que en tan solo 30 minutos , ya me había duchado y estaba por terminar de vestirme, proseguí a arreglar mi cabello , si suena raro el hecho que Kaidoh Kaoru se estuviera "arreglando" pero por alguna extraña razón he estado "arreglándome más" , incluso para ir a abrir la maldita puerto me veo en el espejo (como en Jonjou Romantica XD) y lo peor es que lo hago para que ese inepto de ojos violetas por lo menos me diga un "Te vez bien" … me siento como un estúpido , como una adolescente enamorada… y tal vez sea un estúpido enamorado..

Termino de "arreglarme" para irme a la escuela, claro después de despedirme debidamente de mis padres. Corro un poco más rápido de lo normal, a pesar de que se que llegare temprano, quiero verlo llegar. Una sonrisita tonta se dibuja en mis labios… ¡KAIDOH REACCIONA! Trato de fingirla un poco al llegar a la escuela, entro al salón con mi habitual cara de "mamushi", como él me había "nombrado" (alguien más nota que amo las comillas?).

¿Por qué demonios no hay nadie en el salón?  
Ah! Claro son las 7:45 y las clases empiezan hasta las 11 y esto me lleva a la pregunta ¿Qué carajos hago aquí a esta hora?... cierto "quería verlo llegar…soy un estúpido, mas considerando el hecho de que podría llegar a las 11:30 y lo podría ver llegar.  
Como no tengo otra opción decido sentarme en mi banca, y leer algo. Estuve leyendo un buen rato, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me distrajo, y al ver quien entro, tuve que contener otra sonrisita de adolescente idiota enamorada. ¡Qué estúpido soy!

-Kai…Mamushi ¿las víboras madrugan?... ¿Qué haces aquí a las 8:10? – Pregunto asombrado  
-Eso me toca preguntarlo a mi idiota,- me detuve un segundo – Siempre llego a esta hora- y alcance a ver como sonreía un poquito cuando vio que conteste su pregunta  
-Mis hermanas me despertaron y como me aburrí mejor vine- tiro sus cosas a la banca que estaba a lado mío y se sienta a mi lado. Estuve tratando de contener el sonrojo un poco…sip definitivamente soy un estúpido  
-fshhh-  
Estuvimos sentados uno al lado del otro , según el yo estaba leyendo , pero no , yo lo estaba tratando de ver , aunque solo podía de reojo…después de algunos minutos su voz me saco de mis shock.  
-¿Qué libro lees? –Pregunto, como para romper el silencio  
-Fshhhhhh…. Orgullo y Prejuicio – dije fingiendo desinterés  
-¿Por qué lees?- se quejo  
- Pues, porque me gusta- dije cortante  
-¿Para qué quieres leer paginas con letras (un/a rusher entiende eso XD)?- trate de no soltar una risita, en vez me quede callado como si lo estuviera ignorando.  
No pasaron ni 5 minutos y….  
-Me aburro!- Se quejo, nuevamente.  
-Fshhhhhh!...Hablas mucho-  
- Y así me quieres Mamushi –  
Y no tienes idea de cuánto, claro eso nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta –Hay que jugar algo en lo que los demás llegan…apenas son…- ve el reloj que está en la pared-las 8:20–  
¡Pero qué…! Sentí que habían pasado como 50 minutos  
-Hay que hacer algo!- se queja de nuevo  
-con tal de que te calles- finjo estar molesto, pero yo sé perfectamente que no puedo negarme nada de lo que me pide (Yummi: D) -¿Qué quieres hacer?- dije "molesto"  
Se quedo pensando un momento – Ya se! – dijo con tono de niño feliz - Hay un juego que mi hermana juega (valga la redundancia ) , que no sé cómo se llama , pero consiste en que yo te hago una pregunta tu contestas CON LA VERDAD!- marco esas palabras demasiado fuerte – y luego tu me preguntas algo y te respondo con la verdad hasta que nos quedemos sin preguntas o nos aburramos – termino con una sonrisa, asentí –Bien yo empiezo….¿Por qué siempre dices "fshhhhhh"? (bueno pregunta XD) – estuvimos jugando ese tonto juego como 15 minutos (ustedes imagínense las preguntas)

-¿Qué relación tienes con Inui-sempai?- pregunto muy serio, ¿Por qué las personas piensan que tengo una relación con él?  
-Fshhh…El solo es mi sempai, que me ayuda en todo – cosa que no era mentira, el no solo me ayudaba con el tenis ,el me da consejos , me escucha … es un gran amigo  
-Mentiroso- no sé porque ese comentario me revolvió el estomago  
-Yo digo la verdad – dije tangente – Si no me crees ya es mucho tu problema –  
-Lo que sea – cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás – Te toca-  
-¿Qué relación tienes con Echizen?- la pregunta la hice casi inconsciente  
-Gran amigo, casi hermano-  
-fshhh-  
-Déjame ver…¿Te gusta alguien?  
¿¡QUE!? Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y, por obvias razones, me sonroje  
- eso respondo todo mamushi- soltó una risotada  
- ¿Te gusta alguien?- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en mis labios  
-Sip- dijo sin vergüenza alguna, yo sentí como si una lluvia de Dunk's cayeran en mi - y… ¿Quién es? - dije con un hilo de voz  
- Parece que alguien esta celoso - ahora él tenía la sonrisa burlona - además… me toca a mi preguntar mamushi… a menos te urja una respuesta - tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo - ¿Te urge? …acaso ¿Te gusto?-  
Tome aire…era ahora o nunca… sé que no me iba a corresponder, pero tenía que hacerlo  
-Fshhh!...si- fue lo único que dije y parecía que la respuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues abrió los ojos de golpe, yo solo me hundí en mi silla  
-si… ¿qué? - pregunto nervioso  
- Si a los 2- se tensó un poco, me moría de los nervios, ¿Por qué demonios se lo estoy diciendo? - Me gustas Momoshiro…fshhh… lo siento - dije eso último en susurro - Soy un estúpido - baje mi mirada

Se quedo en silencio. Me sentía como un idiota ¿Qué me hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado callado?

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando unas manos acariciaron mis mejillas y alzaron un poco mi cabeza. Vi a momo viéndome con una sonrisa cálida  
- no eres un estúpido - con su pulgar acaricio mi pómulo - sólo estas enamorado …te digo algo- se acerco a mí , sus labios rozaban los míos - Yo también lo estoy - eso ya lo había confesado - eso me convierte en un enamorado- y sin decir nada más unió sus labios a años míos , abrí los ojos de golpe sintiéndome raro por el contacto , pero lo respondí , con algo de inexperiencia , pues era mi primer beso, después de un tiempo nos separamos  
- ¿Vez? - dijo con una sonrisa, después me cargo y me sentó es sus piernas a horcajadas y volvió a besarme con más avidez que antes paseando sus manos por mi espalda y mis piernas, yo rodee su cuello mientras lo acariciaba… como quisiera que esto durara por siempre… me siento tan feliz de haber llegado temprano a la escuela.  
Abrí los ojos de golpe… lo olvidé estamos en la escuela. Trate de separarme, pero él es más fuerte, así que entrelace mis dedos a su cabello y lo jale  
-Mamushi! - dijo algo molesto - ¿Eso porque fue? -  
-Fshhh! Baka! Aquí no! - me levanté y arregle mi uniforme - estamos en el salón alguien puede entrar -  
-Crees que me importa - se levantó y se acercó a mí, tomo mi cintura.  
-Nos pueden regañar-trate de argumentar  
-Bien pero acabaremos esto luego - se acerco a mí y me susurro- te quiero mucho Kaoru-chan - eso hizo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas  
- y yo a ti Takeshi-tan - sonreí iba a volver a besarlo pero alguien abrió la puerta y ambos nos separamos, no sin antes susurrarnos  
-Sukidayo Kao-koi -  
-Fshhh! Ai shuutero (si es así o.O) Koi-  
Durante todas las clase tuve esa sonrisita de chica adolescente enamorada…que estúpido ... Creo que tenía razón soy un estúpido enamorado  
Aunque … Momo también la tenía... eso nos convertía en unos Estúpidos Enamorados

¿Qué tal?... Lo sé, esta horrible U_U…pero amo esta pareja y solo ha fics de ellos en español…

Espero que les haya gustado...Que lo dudo pero bueno

Gracias por leer


End file.
